Various authentication techniques exist. Authentication generally refers to verifying an identity of a person (e.g., user) or software program. Authentication techniques generally include using authentication credentials to verify an identity of a person or software program.
Various authorization techniques also exist. Authorization generally refers to sharing of private resources with other persons (e.g., users) or software programs. Authorization techniques generally include identifying access rights of a person or software program to certain shared private resources.